Épigraphe pour un livre condamné
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Sterek] "Lis-moi, pour apprendre à m'aimer."


**« Épigraphe pour un livre condamné »**

 **Salut les moules.**

 **Pour rester dans le thème avec la précédente fic que j'ai postée,** **un poète que j'adore s'est glissé dans le résumé de cette fic, un cookie pour celui ou celle qui devine de qui il s'agit !**

 **Bref. Vous le savez, je n'écris normalement PLUS de Sterek, donc c'est mon OS d'au revoir. Le dernier sur ce ship.**

 **Toujours OS anniversaire sur le thème de la fanfic.**

 **Merci à Erika Keysie pour la beta !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

OooOooOooO

« Stiles… Arrête. »

Scott lança un regard agacé à son meilleur ami. Il réajusta sa position sur le tapis, puis tourna la page du manuel scolaire qu'il potassait.

Assis en tailleur à ses côtés, le dos contre le matelas, Stiles remuait nerveusement les jambes en faisant mine de lire la passionnante histoire de la tectonique des plaques. Se rendant compte, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, qu'il lisait les mêmes phrases sans les comprendre, il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur. Scott perdit patience et referma d'un coup sec son bouquin.

« Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'y a ? »

L'hyperactif soupira derechef, l'âme en peine. Le jeune loup ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de cette bouille de chiot abandonné qui ne présageait rien de bon. Généralement, lorsque Stiles commençait comme ça, ils finissaient tous les deux collés avec Finstock. Ou privés de sortie.

« Comment t'as fait pour convaincre Allison de sortir avec toi ? »

Scott s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Et en vérité, tant mieux. Parce que si Stiles avait entrepris de discuter avec lui des chaînes volcaniques axiales ou de la sismicité des zones des fosses océaniques… Bah, il aurait été dans la merde. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu retenir tous ces mots, et surtout dans le bon ordre. L'examen de bio se passerait peut-être mieux que prévu, finalement.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Scott reporta son attention sur son chiot égaré de meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Bah… Comment ça se fait qu'Allison ait accepté de sortir avec _toi_? » reformula Stiles. « Ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais Allison, quand elle est arrivée à Beacon Hills, elle était… Et puis toi, tu étais… Voilà, quoi. »

« Hein ? »

« M'enfin, Scotty ! Allison, c'était pas Lydia, mais quand même ! Rappelle-toi comment t'étais, avant la morsure. »

« T'es en train de me dire que j'étais pas assez bien pour Allison ? » s'offusqua Scott, les yeux écarquillés. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué ?

« Mais naaaan, de suite les grands mots. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Allison, c'était ta première vraie copine. Je me demandais juste comment t'avais fait pour la convaincre sans la faire flipper, quoi. »

Scott l'observa un instant, dubitatif.

« Euh… j'ai pas vraiment eu à la convaincre, en fait… ça s'est fait comme ça… »

Stiles soupira de plus belle, feignant l'anéantissement.

« C'est Lydia, c'est ça ? » se hasarda le loup. « Elle t'a encore rembarré ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, dans l'espoir infime de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Stiles ? » s'inquiéta l'autre, s'attendant soudain au pire. « Si tu me dis que t'as kidnappé Lydia pour qu'elle développe le syndrome de Sherlock Holmes… »

« Stockholm, » rectifia Stiles machinalement, « comme la capitale. Non, j'ai pas kidnappé Lydia. Remarque, ç'aurait été plus simple… »

Scott haussa les sourcils, tout en essayant de découvrir ce que cachait son frère de cœur pour paraître aussi désemparé et mal à l'aise.

« Mec… » reprit Stiles en relevant la tête. « Tu me trouves comment ? »

Douche froide. Scott eut la désagréable sensation que tout son corps venait de s'engourdir.

« Stiles… »

Scott déglutit, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu sais que t'es comme mon frère… Mon _frère_ , mec. Je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs… »

« Hein ? Quoi ?... Non ! C'est pas ça » grimaça Stiles. « Oh mon Dieu, _non Scotty_ , je suis pas… attiré par toi… _erk_. »

Stiles fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût. Il aimait Scott de tout son cœur, c'était vrai. Mais de la plus _platonique_ des façons. Le loup sembla se faire la même réflexion, puisqu'il se secoua un instant, sans doute pour chasser d'éventuelles images traumatisantes de son esprit un peu trop fertile.

« OK, tu m'as fait peur », souffla-t-il. « J'aurais pas su gérer ça… Bon, alors, de qui on parle ? »

Stiles fit un instant le poisson avec sa bouche. Il chercha un moyen d'annoncer la chose en douceur, mais il ne trouva rien d'efficace. Autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Derek. »

Scott se redressa et tourna la tête, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

« Derek ? Où ça ? »

Bon sang, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, songea Stiles.

« Scotty. On parle de Derek… »

« Ah, OK, j'ai cru que… Attends, on parle de Derek ?! »

Stiles se passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois, quand j'avais une bosse énorme sur le front… ? »

« Il t'a frappé ?! »

Bon, au moins, Scott ne semblait pas gêné par le fait que Stiles lui parle d'un garçon plutôt que d'une fille.

« Non, il m'a juste claqué la porte du loft au nez, quand j'ai voulu y entrer, du coup… »

« Tu comptais lui rendre visite pour lui dire que tu étais attiré par lui ? »

Cette fois, Scott sembla réaliser. Que ce soit un garçon lui importait peu, mais Derek… C'était une autre histoire.

« Baaaaaaah… » fit Stiles, rouge de honte. « Tu sais, c'était le jour où on devait se retrouver tous ensemble pour faire des recherches… J'étais venu un peu avant, pour demander à Derek s'il voulait sortir… avec… moi. Et… »

« Et tu lui as dit et il l'a mal pris. »

« Pas que… »

« Stiles… ? »

« Je l'ai peut-être un peu… embrassé… »

Scott le lorgna comme s'il était fou. Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de commenter cette affaire.

« Stiles, mon pote… Tu vis dangereusement. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec résignation. « De toute façon, j'ai bien compris que je lui plaisais pas. Mais… Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. Avec Lydia c'était pareil. Je finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un à qui je plais… »

« Stiles… »

Scott eut envie de lui faire un câlin, mais se ravisa histoire de ne pas enfoncer le clou.

« Je suis désolé pour toi… Tu sais quoi ? Derek ne te mérite pas. Tu es un mec génial et drôle, et tu connais plein de trucs, et tout… Il sait pas ce qu'il rate. Laisse tomber, il en vaut pas la peine, il est bon qu'à grogner et à donner des ordres de toute façon. »

L'hyperactif esquissa un faible sourire.

« T'inquiète pas, Scott. J'ai trouvé un moyen de me changer les idées. »

« Rien de dangereux ? »

« Promis. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice et replongèrent dans leurs révisions.

OooOooOooO

« Stiles ? »

Derek referma la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré et scruta la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Le loup était persuadé d'avoir entendu les battements de son cœur vingt secondes plus tôt, mais le temps qu'il grimpe jusqu'à sa chambre, Stiles était parti.

Derek soupira. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à supporter les babillages incessants de cet énergumène. Il plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et en ressortit le téléphone portable de Stiles, que ce dernier avait oublié l'après-midi même au loft. Quelle tête en l'air, ce gosse.

Le loup s'approcha du bureau, duquel émanait la lumière blafarde d'un ordinateur. Il déposa le téléphone sur une pile de livres scolaires et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Sourcils froncés, son regard coula vers l'écran qui affichait un document en cours d'utilisation dans le traitement de texte. Derek n'était pas de nature curieuse au point de fouiller dans les affaires des gens, tout simplement parce qu'il se fichait de la vie des autres comme d'une guigne. Mais là, il venait d'apercevoir son prénom parmi les lignes qui noircissaient l'écran. Il lut une première fois la phrase le mentionnant. Et il eut peur de comprendre.

Sans plus se soucier une seconde de Stiles ou du shérif, qui pouvaient entrer dans la pièce à n'importe quel moment, il s'installa au bureau et scrolla le document jusqu'à arriver en haut de la page.

 _« Chapitre 8-_

J'avais attendu notre rendez-vous toute la semaine. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Derek et moi sortions ensemble et j'avais bien deviné qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec moi. Je savais qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et de me faire du mal. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, et je voulais tellement passer à l'étape supérieure. Tous les couples passent par-là, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que Derek soit un loup-garou ne changeait rien. J'avais envie qu'on le fasse… »

Derek, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, n'en revint pas. Stiles écrivait sur lui. Sur _eux._ Il les mettait en scène et s'inventait une vie... Il ne sut dire si le choc qu'il ressentit était dû à la gêne, ou simplement parce qu'il était curieux de lire la suite.

Il se racla la gorge, vérifia que personne n'entrait dans la chambre, puis se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le texte, passant à une autre page.

 _« … Dieu que Derek est beau. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit tout à moi. Il retire doucement son t-shirt qui lui moule si bien les muscles._

 _Et moi, emprisonné entre ses cuisses, j'ai le souffle coupé par ce spectacle dont je ne rate aucune miette. Je trace d'une main tremblante ses abdominaux et je le sens frissonner sous mes doigts. Ses muscles se contractent et il se mord les lèvres quand je joue un instant avec son téton durci d'excitation. Alors, Derek n'y tient plus. Il emprisonne mes poignets qu'il croise au-dessus de ma tête et fond sur moi pour m'embrasser avec langueur. Nos bassins se rencontrent et il accentue le frottement en donnant un coup de reins qui nous fait gémir de concert… »_

Derek déglutit et se massa un instant les tempes. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second.

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment écrit une scène de sexe entre eux… Si ?

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le texte, sautant quelques paragraphes.

« _… Tout le monde sait que Derek est un peu coincé et carrément handicapé des sentiments… »_

« Petit con », grommela Derek sans arrêter sa lecture.

« _… mais je savais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il est si doux et attentif. Peut-être un peu trop. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et fais glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses, que j'agrippe un peu fort, pour le rapprocher de moi. Il grogne et s'enfonce un peu plus en moi, mais toujours si lentement…C'est si bon…_ »

Derek tira sur le col de son t-shirt. Il faisait un peu chaud, tout à coup.

 _Hum._

« _… J'embrasse son cou, ses épaules… et lui souffle qu'il peut aller plus vite tout en bougeant mon bassin pour joindre le geste à la parole. Enfin, il consent à accélérer le rythme et se retire presque entièrement avant de me donner un coup de reins qui me fait voir les étoiles. L'entendre haleter mon nom contre mes lèvres qu'il embrasse avec dévotion m'excite un peu plus, et je ne retiens plus mes gémissements tandis que Derek me baise fort. Il glisse une main entre nos deux corps qui s'entrechoquent et vient saisir mon érection. Je ne tarde pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut faire. Il me branle au même rythme que ses puissants va-et-vient et nous finissons par atteindre l'orgasme ensemble… »_

Seigneur… Non seulement Stiles écrivait sur eux, mais donnait en plus dans le porno de bas étage… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état psychologique du loup à cet instant. Pour l'état physique, en revanche…

« Derek ?! »

Le susnommé se leva d'un bond et fit face à Stiles, dont les yeux naviguaient entre le loup et son ordinateur. L'angoisse s'empara de lui lorsqu'il comprit que Derek _avait lu._ Qu'est-ce que Scott disait, déjà, sur le fait qu'il vivait dangereusement ?

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'écria-t-il, dans l'espoir vain de sauver sa peau.

Mais Derek n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il avait le regard d'un type qu'on venait d'enfermer à l'asile. Stiles retint sa respiration pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Mais l'orage tarda à venir.

« D-Derek… ? Je te jure que je voulais pas… Enfin, personne d'autre que moi… et maintenant toi,… n'a lu ça… et… d'ailleurs, je fais rien de mal ! C'est juste mon moyen à moi de pas… de pas devenir trop… Comme avec Lydia, tu sais ?... Oh et puis merde, je fais bien ce que je veux, t'avais pas qu'à fourrer ta truffe dans mes affaires, d'abord ! »

En voyant enfin Derek s'avancer vers lui, Stiles commença à reculer jusqu'au mur dans une tentative pour s'échapper.

« Ne me tue pas !... J'écrirai plus rien, promis ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

Mais Derek ne le tua pas. Le loup pensera plus tard qu'il aurait dû, surtout lorsque Stiles lui taperait vraiment sur les nerfs. Au lieu de ça, il le coinça rudement contre le mur et l'embrassa avec force, libérant toute cette frustration procurée par la lecture de ce texte grotesque et ces mois passés à supporter la sangsue Stilinski.

Il pressa son corps brûlant contre celui, chancelant, de l'adolescent et rompit le baiser pour plonger dans le regard vitreux et les pupilles dilatées de Stiles.

« Alors comme ça, je te baise fort », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il ne reconnut même pas sa voix tant elle était rauque.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles eut droit à la meilleure défloration de sa vie, comme il l'avait nommée à grand renfort de détails, à un Scott traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours l'hyperactif encore sous le choc de ne pas avoir eu la gorge arrachée.

Derek avait juste fait promettre à Stiles d'arrêter d'écrire des inepties… sauf s'ils les mettaient en pratique…

Ce qu'ils firent, évidemment.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voili voilou. Le tout dernier OS que je publierai pour le moment sur ce compte arrive vendredi 4 novembre, et c'est un Petopher !**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie ces dernières années sur mes fics Sterek. Merci encore plus aux reviewers !**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
